


A New Place in Time

by lucian_the_literary_lunatic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucian_the_literary_lunatic/pseuds/lucian_the_literary_lunatic
Summary: Julisa Valerie Crooke was just a little girl when she first met the mad man in the blue box, she didn't think she'd have as much fun with him as she was going to.Follow Julisa, a child of Time and Space hidden from her true self, only to be awoken by the monsters lurking in the dark.





	1. A New Name and a New Face

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, I figured I'd revise it and post it.

'Ello. Have I got a story to tell you; and don't look around wondering if I'm talking to you because I am. I bet you're wondering WHO (Ha, that's funny because of the title^) the mysterious lady is, yes I'm a lady and my name is Julisa Crooke and these are my adventures with The Doctor.

 

Now, I bet you're asking Doctor who? (Haha, title^) But it's just The Doctor, or as I like to call him, Fez, or Bowie; it depends on how I'm feeling. Anyways, I'll give you a quick rundown of my life story. I had middle-class parents, they weren't rich but they weren't struggling to get by. We lived on a small ranch in the middle of Nebraska, it's funny because both of my parents were born in England and had accents; you'd think by growing up with them I'd have one but nooo I got mine after traveling with Fezzy McFezzington for, get this, a MONTH. But I have one now so I can't complain. 

 

Here's where it gets weird (you have been warned), my parents were taken from me when I was 11, by statues. Technically the statues were an alien race called the Weeping Angels, they send you back in time. When it started, I was upstairs in my room looking out of the window; downstairs I heard a glass break so I decide to check it out. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see my parents staring at angel statues that weren't there when I went to bed.

 

Me: Mommy?

 

My mother turned to look at me.

 

Mom: Juli?

 

Dad: Mary, no!

 

The statue moved and touched her then she disappeared.

 

Me: Daddy, where'd Mommy go? I'm scared.

 

Dad: Juli, I need you to be Daddy's little soldier okay?

 

The statues that took my mom started getting closer to me, I realized it moved whenever I blinked.

 

Me: Ok Daddy.

 

Dad: Don't look away from the statue.

 

Me: Yes, sir.

 

Dad: I need you to back up to the back door and open it.

 

Me: Ok.

 

I start backing up to the door but I tripped and fell taking my eyes from the statue.

 

Dad: Juli!

 

I look up in time to see my dad get zapped off too. Without taking my eyes off the angels I crawl back until I hit the door with my back. 

 

Me: Help me, please! Will somebody please help me!

 

And then as if out of nowhere a man appeared. He was dress in some jeans, a white button down shirt with a red tie and a gray trench coat.

 

Me: Who. Who are you? Have you come to help me? Please say yes.

 

Matt: My name is Matt. I'm your guardian angel.

 

I hadn't noticed it before but he had these huge white wings.

 

Me: Guardian angel? Like the ones in the bible?

 

He laughed.

 

Matt: Yes, just like in the bible.

 

Me: What do I do? What are they? Where are my mom and dad?

 

Matt: One, don't look away from the statues.

 

This asshole had the bright idea to lean on one of the statues as he spoke.

 

Matt: Two, they're not statues. Three, you'll never see them again.

 

I almost cried. This jackass just told an 11-YEAR-OLD, that she will never see her parents again.

 

Me: Ok. Well, I figured the first two out, but where are my parents?

 

His smirk that hadn't left his face since he arrived faded.

 

Matt: Not important right now. Help is on the way, don't worry.

 

Me: What do you mean help is on the way?

 

I heard a noise behind me.

 

Me: What's that, I can't see.

 

Matt: You might want to stop leaning on the door.

 

Matt walked around the corner toward the front door as I leaned forward off the door. After a while I heard a whirring sound right behind me.

 

Me: Matt? Is that you?

 

The back door opened and a man wearing a bowtie, tweed jacket and suspenders came in.

 

Me: Who are you?

 

The Doctor: I'm The Doctor. I'm here to help.

 

Me: Good, I may be able to hold my eyes open for a long time but not forever.

 

The Doctor: Can I ask you a question?

 

I realized he had an adorable Scottish accent.

 

Me: Sure, I've got nowhere else to be.

 

The Doctor: Sassy, I like it. Okay, what year is it?

 

Me: Nineteen ninety-two, strange question but still a question.

 

The Doctor: I like you, you're cool. What's your name?

 

Me: Julisa, Julisa Crooke

 

By time my name out in the air he was running around my house with a wand.

 

Me: Is that a wand?

 

The Doctor: No.

 

Me: Then what is it?

 

He ran back over to me.

 

The Doctor: It's called a S-

 

Matt: Sonic Screwdriver.

 

Matt appeared from behind one of the statues this time without his wings.

 

Me: Where have you been?! You just left me to be rescued by a mad man with a wand!

 

The Doctor: I like her, she's sassy.

 

Matt: She reminds me of you sometimes.

 

Me: Wait, you know him?

 

Matt: Yes, you don't think I'd leave you to get rescued by some random stranger, do you?

 

Me: Well I don't know. I did just meet you after all.

 

Matt: True, but if I didn't know you how would I know you have a scar by your right shoulder that you got last year at your aunts' house.

 

Me: If I could roll my eyes I would.

 

After a few more minutes of The Doctor running around and me winking at the angels awkwardly The Doctor ran back over to me.

 

The Doctor: When I tell you to, run.

 

Matt: I love it when he says that.

 

Without looking The Doctor pointed his Sonic in the direction of the angels.

 

The Doctor: Run!

 

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran out of the back door and saw a police box. I didn't notice but The Doctor was right behind me.

 

The Doctor: In you go.

 

He pushed open the door and I walked in. I don't know why but I trusted him right away.

 

Me: Whoa! It's bigger on the inside!

 

The Doctor: I love it when they say that.

 

There was banging coming from the door.

 

Me: I can't believe this. I'm in a bigger on the inside police box being chased by statues in my pajamas. My puppy dog pajamas.

 

The Doctor: Don't worry they can't get in, the TARDIS has a force field that keeps hostile creatures out.

 

Me: I'm not dreaming. I want to be dreaming but I don't want....

 

Everything that happened in the last forty-five minutes began to sink in.

 

Me: My parents are gone....

 

I hadn't realized it but I had started crying. The Doctor was standing next to me, he turned me to face him then pulled me into a hug. I don't know how long we stood there but the last thing I remember was The Doctor saying he was sorry....

 

 


	2. The Girl On Fire

Hell of a way to start off a story, right? Now, fast forward seventeen years, it's now 2009 and I'm in London. After everything that happened to my parent I went to live with my aunt. I hadn't seen Matt in a few years. Currently, it's Tuesday and I'm at lunch with my friend Luna.

 

We were sitting outside of McDonald's, Luna got a frappe and I got chicken nuggets. Luna stole one of my nuggets.

 

Me: Oi!

 

I developed the habit of saying 'oi' instead of 'hey' when I get mad or annoyed.

 

Luna: Relax, you have five more.

 

Me: No, I don't. I only have four, they jipped me!

 

Luna: Ha! That's what you get for not sharing.

 

Me: Oh, shut up.

 

Luna: I'm serious.

 

Me: What time is it?

 

Luna looked at her watch.

 

Luna: Half past noon.

 

Me: Really!?

 

Luna: Yea, what's the big deal?

 

Me: It's my uncle's birthday today, he'll be home in an hour and I was supposed to help set up his surprise party. I've got to go; I'll text you later.

 

Luna: Ok, bye.

 

I grabbed my backpack, threw my garbage in the trash can then started walking home. Stopping at a crosswalk, I saw a familiar face, it was Matt. I felt him before I saw him, whenever he was around I could tell because I would calm down; no matter how I was feeling my mood would get better. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the light change. I had placed my backpack down because it was heavy, picking it up, I slung it over my shoulder only to have it snatched from me moments later.

 

Me: Oi! Come back here!

 

I ran as fast as I could, making sure not to run into anyone, the man who took my bag clearly didn't expect me to be as fast as I was. I caught up to him in an alleyway and tackled him, I didn't expect him to be armed; with a knife, he pushed me off him and pulled a small blade out of his pocket.

 

The Doctor: Don't! You dare touch her! 

 

I turned around to see The Doctor.

 

Me: Now you show up.

 

Thief: What are you going to do about it?

 

The Doctor: I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead.

 

I heard weird heavy footsteps coming from behind the bag snatcher. A robot appeared.

 

Me: Doctor, what is that and am I going to have to run again?

 

The Doctor: Yes.

 

The robot shot the thief with a green laser thingy. Grabbing my bag, since it was right in front of me, I ran after The Doctor. Once we were out of the alley we slowed our pace slightly.

 

Me: One, what the hell was that thing? Two, where the hell have you been?

 

The Doctor: A Cyberman.

 

Me: It's been seventeen years.

 

He stopped walking as if for dramatic effect.

 

The Doctor: Seventeen?

 

Me: Yeah.

 

The Doctor: One Seven?

 

Me: Yes, now what do we do about the Cyberman?

 

The Doctor: _We_ aren't doing anything.

 

Me: Spoil sport.

 

The Doctor: Yeah yeah, you can be mad and pout later preferably at home.

 

Me: But I want to see the TARDIS again

 

The Doctor: I'll be back, I promise. And you'll get to see the TARDIS.

 

Me: Fine.

 

We went our separate way, I got home in time to decorate uncle Richie's cake. Every night after that I'd look out my window to see if The Doctor came, I did that for a year. I even asked Matt a few times but he just gave me the vague 'be patient'. But in the end he was right, good things do come to those who wait. I decided to go for a walk one night after dinner, I get to my street corner and I see two familiar faces and a box. I had the biggest smile on my face.

 

Me: It took you long enough.

 

Matt: See what happens when you wait, you get rewarded.

 

I ignored Matt, my wiseass angel.

 

Me: A year. It took you a year.

 

The Doctor: That was my fault.

 

Matt: He broke the TARDIS.

 

The Doctor: I did not, she was just warming up.

 

The Doctor avoided eye contact the whole time.

 

Me: Liar. Well, are we going in or not, I'm freezing.

 

The Doctor opened the door, walking in as Matt disappeared as usual.

 

Me: It looks the same.

 

The Doctor: For us it's only been a couple of minutes.

 

Me: It's a time machine. Cool.

 

The Doctor: That was disappointing.

 

Me: What?

 

I sat in a chair that was placed next to the console. 

 

The Doctor: I was expecting a little more excitement.

 

Me: It takes a lot to surprise me these days.

 

The Doctor: So, where slash when would you like to go?

 

Me: I think you should choose.

 

The Doctor: Alright. But we need to make a stop first.

 

Me: Where?

 

The Doctor: I promised someone else I'd be back also.


	3. The Broken Hearted

The Doctor started running around the console pushing and pulling various things.

The Doctor: You might want to hold on to something.

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed onto the console as The Doctor pulled the final lever and the TARDIS started to shake. By time it stopped I was laying on my back in the middle of the floor next to The Doctor.

Me: Smooth landing. You really did break it didn't you.

The Doctor: No.

I laughed and stood up.

Me: So, where are we?

The Doctor: Leadworth, two thousand and ten.

I followed him out of the TARDIS into a garden.

Me: A garden, nice. Whose garden, is it?

A girl with red hair came out of the house in front of us.

The Doctor: Hello Amelia.

The Doctor had this goofy infectious smile on his face. Amelia on the other hand looked a little annoyed.

Me: Doctor, you're in trouble.

He shot me an annoyed glare.

Amy: Where have you been? It's been two years.

The Doctor: Whoops.

Amy: That's a total of twelve years, and now you're going to tell me you've only been gone for 10 minutes.

The Doctor: I was going to say two hours.

Me: He left me for nearly two decades, I could have died and he wouldn't have known.

Amy: Yeah, what rainbow said. Sorry, who are you?

I had dyed my hair a few days ago so the colors were still bright.

The Doctor: Amy this is Juli. Juli this is Amy. Now, I believe I promised you both a trip in the TARDIS.

I was the first one in the TARDIS followed by Amy then The Doctor.

Amy: It's massive.

Me: I understand now, Doctor.

He looked at me and smiled.

Amy: And I'm in my nightie.

Me: Don't worry about it, I was in my pajamas the first time I was in here too.

The Doctor: Granted she was a little girl.

Me: Doctor, questions.

The Doctor: Answers.

Me: Why a bowtie? And do you just go around promising little girls a trip in your magic box?

Amy: Those are very good questions.

The Doctor: Bowties are cool, and no I just thought it could be a sorry for trouble that I caused.

I realized something the split second he finished that sentence, he blamed himself for what happened to my parents, but _why_?

Me: I'm hungry, where's the kitchen?

The Doctor: Down the stairs turn right fifth door on the left.

I went off on an adventure for food. By the time I finished eating and made my way back to the console Amy was gone and The Doctor was pushing various buttons.

The Doctor: Did you find it alright?

He stopped and looked at me.

Me: Yep, what are you doing?

The Doctor: Making sure the TARDIS doesn't explode.... Again....

Me: Wow.

Amy: Ready.

Amy appeared out of nowhere, similar to my angel.

The Doctor: Great, a friend needs our help.

The Doctor started pushing and pulling things again so I prepared myself. I looked at Amy, a smile on my face, and told her to hang on.

I did the impossible, I met Winston Churchill. That was fun except for the part where we almost blew up, other than that it was great. Now we were floating around the Earth in the TARDIS. For once The Doctor wasn't in the console room so I decided to open the doors and see outside, since there wasn't anything underneath me I hung my legs outside.

The Doctor: How did you know you wouldn't get sucked into space?

He sat beside me.

Me: I trusted the mad man in a box wouldn't only have a force field for enemies or that he'd lock the door. Plus, Matt was sitting over there and would have told me not to.

I hate Matt for that, he won't tell me not to do something until right before I do it.

The Doctor and I sat there and spoke for what seemed like hours and, I guess, at some point I fell asleep. I woke up in a room, well my room. It looked exactly like my room at home. The TARDIS is amazing; I wonder how it did it? I got out of bed and got dressed. Once I was dressed I went into the console to find Amy and The Doctor laughing.

Me: What'd I miss?

Amy: Nothing, The Doctor was just telling me of the time he almost flew the TARDIS into the sun after he ran into it.

Me: That sounds like something he would do.

The Doctor: Really?

Amy and I: Yes.

Me: So, where are we going today.

The Doctor: It's a surprise!

With that he started running around and Amy and I braced ourselves, The Doctor let me pull the last lever this time since he let Amy do it last time. When we stopped moving I was the first one out of the TARDIS.

Me: We're in a museum.

The Doctor: Not just any museum, a space museum!

Amy: What's so special about it?

The Doctor ignored Amy's question and proceeded to look at everything screaming 'wrong' or 'mine'.

Me: Oh, my god.

I laughed when I realized what's going on.

Me: This is how he keeps score.

Amy and I were following him but not as fast as he was moving. The Doctor stopped in front of a box.

The Doctor: That's not right....

Me: It's a box, what could be wrong with a box.

The Doctor: The writing on it. It's Gallifreyan, these words used to burn planet, end races and topple empires.

Amy: What does it say?

Me: Hello sweetie....

Matt appeared around a corner.

The Doctor: How did you read that?

Me: I... Don't know.

I looked around and saw Matt.

Me: Very funny dumbass, quit messing with me.

To my surprise he didn't say anything, he just shrugged and disappeared again.

Amy: She's mental, isn't she?

Me: I'm not, I was talking to my angel.

Before I knew what was happening I was running after The Doctor toward the TARDIS. Once we were inside and safe I was mildly pissed.

Me: What the hell?! So, that's what you do now, we steal from museums!

The Doctor: Who said I wasn't going to give it back.

He was plugging the box up to the TARDIS.

Me: That's not the point! What's in it?....

I was completely interested now.

The Doctor: It's called a home box, it's like a black box on a plane, it flies home if something happens to the ship it's on.

Me: Cool.

The Doctor finished plugging it up.

The Doctor: Now if I could just get the security footage working...

A video started playing on the monitor, there was a woman with amazingly curly brown hair. After we finished watching it The Doctor started fiddling with the controls.

Me: Do we get to see an alien space ship?

Matt came out of nowhere as usual.

Matt; Cool, adventure up close.

Amy: Where did he come from?

We stopped moving.

The Doctor: Matt.

Matt: Yep.

Matt ran over to the door and leaned out. Next thing I know the lady from the video and Matt were laying on the ground.

Matt: River.

River: Hello sweetie.

As Matt and River got off the floor I sat there like an idiot, I know I'd seen her somewhere before but I couldn't remember where.

The Doctor: You can't keep expecting me to save you River.

I finally snap out of whatever daze I was in.

River: Of course, I can, you came, didn't you?

Me: But how did you know he would see the box?

River: Simple, he's The Doctor.

Me: You knew it would end up in the museum. That was a stupid question, of course you knew, why wouldn't one of his oldest friends know.

At that point everybody was looking at me like I was crazy.

Me: How did I know that?

I looked at Matt.

Me: Quit it.

Matt: Quit what, I haven't done anything.

Me: You've been doing that _thing_ all day, how else do you explain the fact that I'm saying things I don't know.

Matt: I'm an idiot.

River: Most of the time, but what about now?

Matt: Remember when you were little and you couldn't sleep, I told you stories. Of The Doctor and my adventures with him and my sister, but you've forgotten, why?

Me: Is he seriously asking me? You know what, I don't care can we please just do _something_.

Already on the verge of a panic attack I went to the kitchen to get my comfort food, poptarts. While I was in the kitchen with Matt the TARDIS moved so I went back out to see everyone was already outside. I walk out followed by Matt. As I join them I hear a sentence that made me want to curl up in a ball and die.

The Father: Have you heard of a race called the Weeping Angels?

I tried to sneak back into the TARDIS but Matt was in the way and closed the door. Upon hearing the door closing everyone turned to look at me. Now, imagine this, a twenty-nine-year-old woman with rainbow hair holding a poptart and looking like she's going to pass out.

Me: Hi...

The Doctor: Could you all give us a minute, please?

After everyone left it was just The Doctor and I.

The Doctor: You don't have to come.

Me: What, and miss a cool adventure?

The Doctor: It won't be like when we went to see Winston, you'll be right there with me.

Me: Alright.

The Doctor: I'm dangerous.

Me: You blame yourself for what happened to my parents, why?

I caught him off guard.

The Doctor: Because it was.

Me: But you didn't do anything.

The Doctor: Yes, I did. I knew they were there, I chased them away from the town, one of them went after the TARDIS. I couldn't let it get taken to some random time zone, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was living on the outskirts....

Me: I-It's ok, it was an accident.

River: Are you two coming or not?


	4. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you started reading this, and you were/are waiting on a new chapter, I sincerely apologize. Especially if you were wanting something that's good. I started writing this for fun about three years ago, never thought of posting it. But thanks to my friend Rebel(she's the worst), I'm doing it. I do however hope you enjoy the story.

We followed River and got ‘briefed’. Matt being the creep he is kept eyeing River so I kept elbowing him. We were about to make an entrance into ‘The maze of the dead’.

 **Me:** Could aliens have less creepy names for tombs?

 **River:** Unfortunately, no.

 **Me:** Where’s Amy?

I went looking for her with Matt who was pretty scared, River finally caught him staring at her. I found Amy in the ‘briefing’ trailer.

 **Me:** There you are Amy. They’re about to blow a hole in the wall.

 **Amy:** Ok, I’m coming.

We went to the door but it was locked. At that moment, I thought my life was over, but I kept it hidden.

 **Me:** We’re going to die in here.

 **Amy:** No, we aren’t, the door is just locked…

 **Me:** Do you see a lock Amelia? One you can access from the inside.

 **Amy:** Um, no.

I made the mistake of looking around the room, the angel caught my eye. Not my douchebag angel that’s sitting in the corner with his eyes closed. The Weeping Angel moved, it’s hands weren’t in front of its face like before.

 **Me:** Amy. The angel moved.

From that moment on we started banging on the door and screaming for The Doctor, but while we were doing that we forgot to stare at it. It started coming out of the screen. I told Amy not to look away from it while I looked for a way to stop it.

 **Amy:** It’s still moving!

I looked at the angel along with Amy as we screamed for The Doctor.

 **The Doctor:** Juli? Amy? What’s going on? Why’s the door locked?

 **Me:** The angel is coming out of the screen! Doctor help us!

 **The Doctor:** Whatever you do, don’t look into its eyes.

 **Amy and I:** Now I want to!

 **The Doctor:** Well don’t!

It took a while for us to get out. Once we did the entrance to the maze was open.

 **The Doctor:** Juli. Amy. Are you alright?

 **Me:** Slightly hyperventilating but ok.

I walked away and sat on a rock, Matt came and sat next to me.

 **Matt:** Are you sure about this? You don’t have to go.

 **Me:** Yes, I’m sure. Plus, if I was going to die here you’d look a little more worried than you are.

 **Matt:** Alright, I’ll stay close though. We don’t want another bus incident now do we?

 **Me:** Nope. And no panic attacks.

 **Matt:** Or fainting from panic attacks.

 **Me:** That happened once jackass.

We laughed for a while until The Doctor came and told us it was time to head in.

 **Me:** This ‘mission’ is stupid, I mean, I’m all in for removing a Weeping Angel but in a maze of statues. It couldn’t have crashed somewhere else. I blame Matt.

 **Matt:** Why me!? I don’t control everything that happens in the universe.

 **Me:** Yeah, just things that pertain to me.

 **Matt:** Not true.

 **Me:** Oh yeah, name one time it’s not true.

 **Matt:** …. I’ll get back to you on that.

 **Me:** Liar.

 **Matt:** Hey, I’m older than the TARDIS and the earth combined, there’s a lot of memories to go through. Plus, a lot of them I forgot about.

 **Me:** I’ll give you a pass on that on one.

 **Amy and I:** Ten.

 **The Doctor:** You told me you were younger than me.

 **Matt:** I lied….

After a while of walking and not talking we were close to the ship the angel was in.

 **The Doctor:** I’ve made a mistake. I’ve made a horrible mistake. Everyone stand by that wall.

We listened and stood by the wall.

 **River:** What’s wrong Doctor?

 **The Doctor:** Turn off your lights.

 **Father Octavian:** What? We won’t be able to see if it comes after us.

I turned off my light first.

 **Father Octavian:** Doctor Song?

 **River:** Well, what are you waiting for. The man has a plan.

 **The Doctor:** Please River, you have too much faith in me. And I don’t have a plan I have an idea.

 **Me:** I trust him.

 **Amy and I:** Nine.

 **The Doctor:** Father I’m going to need your gun.

 **Me:** This is gonna be good.

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) Father.

 **Father Octavian:** Bob, where are you?

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) It found me.

 **Father Octavian:** What got you? Where are you Bob?

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) The angel, it killed me.

The Doctor took the communicator thingy Father Octavian was using to talk to Bob.

 **The Doctor:** Bob, how are you talking? How did it kill you?

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) It snapped my neck.

The Doctor turn the communicator off.

 **The Doctor:** That’s not right.

 **Me:** They don’t snap your neck. They’re not supposed too.

 **The Doctor:** Everyone turn your lights off.

Everyone did and once The Doctor turned his back on a little while later so did everyone else.

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn’t know, does he?

 **The Doctor:** They’re all angels. I’m stupid, I should have noticed.

 **Me:** Noticed what?

 **Amy and I:** Eight.

I was trying to use my calm voice but it wasn’t working.

 **The Doctor:** The statues, they’re supposed to have two heads.

 **Me:** If I understand you correctly, and I’m hoping I’m not, they’re all Weeping angels.

 **The Doctor:** Yes.

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) You’re trapped Doctor, there’s nowhere for you to run.

 **The Doctor:** When I give the signal, jump.

 **Father Octavian:** What signal? Jump where?

 **Me:** Got it.

 **Amy and I:** Seven.

The Doctor turned the communicator back on.

 **The Doctor:** Bob, you’ve made a mistake. A huge mistake.

 **Cleric Bob:** What would that be, sir?

 **The Doctor:** The biggest mistake ever. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, ever put in a trap.

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) And what is that, sir?

 **The Doctor:** Me.

The Doctor shot the gun in the air and we jumped. I had no idea what was happening, one minute I jumped then the next I was laying on the ground. I won’t lie, I was scared to open my eyes but once I did I wished I had kept them closed. I saw two angels standing where I was a few seconds ago.

 **Me:** Cool, we’re on the ceiling.

 **Amy and I:** Six.

 **Amy:** How did we get up here?

 **The Doctor:** The ship-

 **Me:** The ships artificial gravity is still on. Cool.

Once I stood up everybody was looking at me like I was crazy again.

 **Me:** What, it makes sense.

 **Amy and I:** Five.

 **River:** I like her, she’s smart.

 **Me:** Thank you.

The Doctor used his Sonic on the door and we all went inside. Once we were inside the angels started banging on the door.

 **Matt:** This is happening way too fast. The door just closed, they shouldn’t be banging on it yet.

 **Me:** You’ve lived through this before?

 **Matt:** I’ve seen your whole timeline; this isn’t supposed to happen yet.

He disappeared.

 **Me:** I hate it when he does that, says something weird then materializes like nothing happened.

 **Amy and I:** Four.

The banging stopped.

 **River:** I guess he stopped them for now.

 **Matt:** Yeah! For now! River, Doctor hurry up!

The Doctor redirected the power in the hall we were in to the door, we all ran through minus Matt. Once we were in the control room he joined us, his clothes were all ripped and he was missing his trench coat and a shoe. I laughed at him.

 **Me:** You fought them?

 **Matt:** Shut up.

 **Me:** Are you alright?

 **Matt:** Physically, yes.

 **Me:** Good, I need my shield from time to time.

 **Amy and I:** Three.

 **Matt:** Very funny. They’re in the ship by the way. There were too many doors, I couldn’t keep them all out.

The doors into the control room started opening, the clerics put little magnet devices on the doors to stop the angels entrance but it only slowed them.

 **Matt:** They are making my after-life very hard right now.

Matt left again and within the time it took him the get the angels away River and The Doctor found a way out.

 **Me:** It’s a forest. In a space ship. And I have a rainbow on my head.

 **The Doctor:** I wish I had a rainbow.

 **River:** Can’t the TARDIS make rainbows?

 **The Doctor:** No, it can’t.

 **River:** Yes, it can. You even showed me.

 **The Doctor:** I don’t remember that. Look, the trees have wires in them.

 **Matt:** They hurt!

Matt was not having fun at all. He was going through hell outside of that door.

 **Me:** I’ll go first.

I was the first one to follow The Doctor into the forest.

 **River:** You just want to get as far from the angels as possible.

 **Me:** I’m not denying it, I hate them. They’re creepy and make my head hurt.

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) You can’t run from us forever Doctor. We’re closer than you think.

The Doctor grabbed the communicator out of his pocket as fast as he could.

 **The Doctor:** Bob, what do you mean?

 **River:** I think we should go.

 **Me:** I second that.

We all left the control room and started into the forest.

After a while of walking in the forest we reached a clearing and the lights started flickering. In the span of five minutes we were surrounded by angels.

 **Amy and I:** Two.

 **The Doctor:** Why do you two keep doing that?

 **Me:** Who’s doing what?

 **River:** You and Amy keep counting down.

 **The Doctor:** You’ve been doing for a while. Why?

 **Amy and I:** No, I haven’t.

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) Didn’t I tell you we were close, Doctor.

 **The Doctor:** The angel. Did you look into its eyes?

 **Me:** No.

 **Amy:** I don’t think so.

 **Amy and I:** One.

When Amy and I finally heard it, we covered our mouths and The Doctor turned the communicator back on.

 **The Doctor:** What have you done to them? Why are they counting down?

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) To scare them.

 **Me:** Well it’s working!

 **Cleric Bob:** (On the communicator) We know.

 **The Doctor:** Amy, Juli I need you to do me a favor.

 **Me:** Ok…

Amy and I sat on a rock that was in the middle of the clearing we were in.

 **The Doctor:** Close your eyes.

 **Amy and I:** I don’t want to, I’m scared.

 **The Doctor:** That’s the angel talking, please.

 **Matt:** Doctor, what’s that light coming from?

There was a crack. In the wall. Close to us. And a little bit of light was coming through.

 **Amy and I:** Just like the crack in my wall.

 **The Doctor:** Close your eyes.

We did as we were told and closed our eyes. After a few minutes, Matt came and sat next to me and held my hand, he could tell I was scared.

 **Me:** Doctor?

 **The Doctor:** Yes.

 **Me:** What's going on?

 **The Doctor:** I'm thinking.

 **Matt:** He's thinking of a way to get the angel out of your heads.

 **Amy:** What?

 **Me:** Ok.

 **Amy:** How is that ok, we have a Weeping Angel in our heads.

 **Me:** Yes, but I trust that The Doctor will find a way to get it out. Have a little faith.

 **Amy:** If you have so much faith why are you shaking?

I felt a pair of eyes land on me, I think it was The Doctor.

 **Me:** You can have faith and still be scared Amelia, it's called being human.

 **Matt:** And human you are.

 **The Doctor:** Alright, we’re going to get to the command deck, and we’re going to stop the angels, we’re going to save Juli and Amy, and we’re going to get everybody home.

 **River:** How?

 **The Doctor:** I’ll do a thing.

 **Me:** What thing?

 **The Doctor:** I don’t know! It’s a thing in progress! Respect the thing.

 **Father Octavian:** Doctor Song, you trust him?

 **River:** I absolutely trust him.

 **Father Octavian:** He’s not some kind of madman, then?

 **River:** *pause* I absolutely trust him.

 **The Doctor:** Thanks, River.

The Doctor and River reluctantly took Father Octavian to carry out the plan. They left Matt, Amy and I with three clerics. Two of them went to check out the light coming from the crack. The last one didn’t remember them, it was as if all memory of them were deleted.

 **Cleric Mark:** I’m going to go check out that light, don't open your eyes.

 **Amy:** No. The others will come back soon to check it out.

 **Cleric Mark:** Don't worry, I won't be long. Here, an extra communicator, I'll talk to you two the whole time.

He gave Amy the communicator and left.

 **Cleric Mark:** (On the communicator) It's bright that's for sure.

That was the last thing we heard from him.

 **Amy and I:** Mark! Mark!

 **Amy:** Matt do something!

 **Matt:** I'm sorry Amy, I can't. It's too late.

Amy kept calling into the communicator trying to reach Mark. Until someone finally responded.

 **The Doctor:** (On the communicator) Amy? Juli? Can you hear me?

 **Amy and I:** Doctor!

 **Me:** Finally, what took you so long slow poke?

 **The Doctor:** (On the communicator) No time to explain. You may or may not be surrounded by Weeping Angels.

 **Me:** No shit, Sherlock.

 **The Doctor:** (On the communicator) I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have left you.

 **Me:** More helping, less apologizing please.

 **The Doctor:** (On the communicator) Who's holding the communicator?

 **Matt and I:** Amy.

 **The Doctor:** (On the communicator) Matt, can you direct Juli?

 **Matt:** Sure.

Matt let go of my hand and I got scared, when I felt around for him I felt something fluffy.

 **Me:** Matt did you turn into a dog?

 **Matt:** …. Maybe.

Amy and I followed our guides until Amy tripped.

 **Me:** Amy? Where are you?

 **Amy:** I tripped. Help, I can’t find the communicator.

I bent down to help Amy find the communicator.

 **The Doctor:** (On the communicator) Amy? Juli? What’s going on? Are you alright?

I felt someone touch my shoulders, I almost screamed.

 **River:** Don’t worry, I’ve teleported you. I told you I could it, Doctor.

 **The Doctor:** I’m glad you did.

 **Me:** As are we.

 **Matt:** *Bark* Yep.

 **The Doctor:** Oh, a husky. I love a good husky.

 **Matt:** All I heard was that I’m cute. What do you think River?

 **Amy:** Yea River, what ‘do’ you think?

 **River:** Leave me out of this.

 **Matt:** Come on, Songbird. I’m adorable.

 **River:** Get off, you’re shedding on my pants.

 **Matt:** Meany.

 **Me:** I bet you look cute.

 **Matt:** Thank you.

 **Amy:** I’m sorry, did you just call her ‘Songbird’?

 **Matt:** Yes, is there a problem with that?

 **River:** Yes. It’s a stupid nickname.

 **Matt:** No, It’s not. It’s cute.

 **River:** It’s stupid.

 **Matt:** It’s cute.

 **River:** Stupid.

 **Matt:** Cute.

 **The Doctor:** Can you two argue about that later?

 **Matt and River:** Maybe.

 **Amy:** You two are so dating.

I laughed. I heard something start to open.

 **Me:** What’s that? Please tell me the angels aren’t here already.

 **River:** That’d be a lie.

 **Me:** At least you’re honest about my slightly impending doom.

 **Amy:** How can doom be ‘slightly impending’?

 **Me:** ‘Cause The Doctor is going to save us.

 **Cleric Bob:** Will he? He said we’d be safe, but I died alone and afraid.

 **The Doctor:** * _Speaking quickly_ * Cracks, cracks in time, time running out. No, couldn't be, couldn't be. But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And they didn't recognize the Daleks.  * _Coming to realization_ * Okay time can shift, time can change, time can be rewritten. Ahh, ohhh!

 **Me:** The Doctor just thought of something, we’re doomed.

 **The Doctor:** I thought you had faith in me?

 **Me:** That was twenty minutes ago. This is now.

 **The Doctor:** Then you may be surprised to know that I have a plan.

 **Me:** Really, wow. River, did he roll his eyes?

 **River:** Yes.

 **Me:** Where is he?

 **The Doctor:** She’s lying, I didn’t.

 **Matt:** I saw you too.

 **Cleric Bob:** What is this plan of yours, Doctor?

 **The Doctor:** To close the crack.

 **River and Matt:** How?

 **The Doctor:** By throwing a complicated space-time event into it.

 **River, Matt, Amy, Cleric Bob, and I:** Like what?

 **The Doctor:** Like me.

I hate him. I hated him ever since he said that. Mainly because of how he said it, he said it like it was normal, he was calm.

 **The Doctor:** But I wouldn’t do that, because there’s another way.

 **Cleric Bob:** What other way, sir?

 **The Doctor:** This. Girls, hang on and don’t let go!

Matt helped me find something to hang on to and I’m guessing River helped Amy. At that point, my adrenaline was pumping and I was excited, I laughed, in the face of falling to my death, I laughed.

 **Me:** I love hanging out with The Doctor!

When all of that was said, and done, The Doctor, Amy and I went back to the TARDIS and I asked The Doctor to take me home.


End file.
